1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target service apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a call taxi service apparatus and method based on Device to Device (D2D) direct communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user dials a telephone number of a particular taxi company or the like and informs a call center agent of their position, the call center agent calls a taxi which is closest to the user and is available to provide a taxi service to the user. Then, a taxi driver is informed of a telephone number and the position of the user through the call center agent. At this point, the taxi driver may talk to the user over the telephone. The taxi driver then moves to the position of the user.
Another call taxi service method is to use a call taxi application installed in a user terminal such as a smart phone. Accordingly, the user should execute the call taxi application to search for or select a telephone number of a taxi company, and then talk to the call center agent over the telephone. In this case, as described above, the taxi driver also moves to the position of the user according to an instruction of the call center agent.
Further, as another example of the call taxi application, some of the call taxi applications may support a map service showing the position of the user on the map, which additionally requires obtaining position information by using a Global Positioning System (GPS), a cellular technology, a Wi-Fi technology or the like.
As described above, the user should make a request for a call taxi through a call center and know in advance a taxi company telephone number for the call taxi. When the user does not know the taxi company telephone number, the user receives help from a call taxi application, a directory assistance service, a search in a telephone directory, or the like. If there are a lot of incoming calls when the user makes a call to the call center, a waiting time may be long, and thus an unnecessary delay is generated.
Further, the taxi company uses a separate server for controlling the call taxi application and an agent for responding to a call. As a result, the taxi company consumes continuous maintenance fees.
Moreover, since a taxi driver may be informed of where the user is located only through the call center, the taxi driver may acquire user information indirectly via the call center even though the user is located near the taxi.
Furthermore, since the taxi driver is informed of a telephone number of the user by the call center and then may acquire a position of the user through a direct call with the user, a long call or waiting time may result.
In addition, a call taxi service method using position information involves measuring a position through a separate GPS or the like, and accordingly, the user should turn “on” a GPS mode of the user terminal. When the GPS is turned on, additional power is consumed, thereby decreasing an amount of time the portable terminal may be used.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and a method that addresses at least the problems and/or disadvantages described above.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.